Love's poison
by Signore Sam
Summary: Where poison and grass types aren't meant to be, two lovers will interact while facing their differences. WARNING: This story involves urinary messes, strong language and somewhat sexual activity. If you find the content in this story to be disturbing or disgusting, please do not read on!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story involves urinary messes and somewhat sexual activity. If you find the content in this story to be disturbing or disgusting, please do not read on!**

**You Have Been Warned!**

NOTE: I do not own the anything of Pokemon, I believe the company Nintendo does

Love's poison

It was warm summer morning, when Seth awoke from a peaceful slumber. The light from the sun blinded him as he sat up from his bed. Seth was a snivy who was very independent. He lived in a tree that was rather large for someone his size.

His tree was in a small village where everyone had house made from a tree.

He stood up from his bed and looked at the stain of urine that was now drying up. He sighed deeply, grabbed his sword and equipped it. He headed out the door. The smell of grass and trees lifted his spirits.

He headed to the pond where he attended his personal training. He always trained with his master named Dakota. Dakota was a leavanny who raised Seth as an infant.

Seth always looked at Dakota as a mother figure. It was a peaceful forest stroll, little movement, many plants, and long rivers. He started thinking about something that had occurred in the past.

(In his flash back)

_It was in a small village that this event took place. _

_It was late at night, Seth had received message to meet his allies in a meeting. _

"_Is everyone alright!?" __ Seth asked._

"_Yes everyone is fine."__Dakota replied._

"_Why do they keep attacking?"_

"_I don't Know, why don't you ask them?"_

"_Rumor has it that they're attacking because they want us to be separate from them." __An old caturne said._

"_What do you mean?" __Asked Seth_

"_Well, they're poison, and we're grass, so they believe they have more power over us, therefore their rules must be followed." __He explained._

"_So we have to be segregated because of our type."_

"_Yep, pretty much."_

"_Well I am going to have a talk with them."_

"_I'll come with you." Dakota said._

_They both went to the poison section of the forest. It wasn't too long when they were halted by a gengar._

"_Stop right there! What makes you trespass on our land?"__The gengar said._

"_We would like to speak with the lord of poison."_

"_Why talk to him when you can speak to me"__Said a nidoqueen._

_She came from behind a patch of trees, along with a posse of nidorino._

"_I am the lady of poison, what brings you here?"_

"_Why must we, as poison and grass, be segregated from each other?"__Asked Seth._

"_We must be segregated for each others safety. Poison and grass don't mix well, now do they?"_

"_Then why the constant attacking?"_

"_To warn the trespassers off, of course. I don't have time right now. I must meet with the lord of grass." _

"_Wai-!"_

_Seth managed to say before being interrupted by Dakota's hand resting on Seth's shoulder. _

"_Let her be, she has more important manners to take care of."_

_The lady of poison continued walking toward the forest of grass._

"_Let's go back and work on your swordsman skills."_

"_OK."_

_Seth and Dakota started walking when they thought about what the lady of poison might say with the lord of grass. _

"_What do you think she wanted with the lord of grass?" __Asked Seth._

"_I don't know… maybe she might allow the forest to be as one."_

"_I highly doubt that."_

"_Yeah I thought so."_

"_Hmm… I've always wondered."_

"_What?"_

"_What happens to everyone who is poison and grass?"_

"_That's a good question… I haven't seen anyone lately who is both grass and poison."_

"_Maybe the poison see them as outcasts?" _

"_Maybe."_

_They arrived at the village, the clouds were gray and few droplets of rain fell from the sky. It seemed empty which is a sign that the poison types were roaming around. _

"_You should go inside my house before it rains harder. I have to get some herbs for the medical team, stay in the house no matter what. OK?" Dakota said._

"_What if they ask who's inside?"_

"_Don't answer or open the door until you hear me."_

"_What if they break in?"_

"_Then hide somewhere."_

"_What if they find me?"_

"_Then you can defend yourself."_

"_What if they kill me?"_

"_Seth!"_

"_OK, OK."_

"_I am going to freak out if I return and you're not there!"_

"_I know."_

"_Well see ya!"_

"_Take care!"_

_Seth entered the house and followed Dakota's orders while she headed toward the forest. It wasn't long until Seth got bored._

"_What am I supposed to do while I'm waiting?" Seth asked himself._

_He spotted some scrolls made from leaves and black ink made from berries. He picked one up and began to read it._

"_Hmm... Might as well read something."_

_The scrolls' were about untold legends of other lands that were not visited from the folk of the forest._

"_There were two greedy kings, who were brothers, in the village of the volcano, When one had something the other wanted, they would brawl until one claimed victory." He from the scroll._

"_This continued throughout the years until a third king arose, who was the long lost brother, ended their arguments by-" Seth said before being interrupted by his urge to urinate._

"_Aw man, I gotta pee!" He said silently to himself._

_He put the scroll away and searched for a bathroom. Although he knew the house well, he was not able to find a restroom. _

"_Oh man where is it?"_

_He searched the whole house about five times until he remembered that Dakota doesn't have a bathroom inn her house, she does her business outside. _

_He thought about going outside but he was told to stay put, he also hated rain. _

_He crossed his legs and tried to think of somewhere else to relieve himself. The sound of the rain made it difficult for him to hold it in._

"_Ugh what do I do?"_

_He thought he could probably pee in a bucket or something._

"_Hmm... where can I find a bucket?"_

_Just as he looked around, a voice was heard behind the door. _

"_Seth are you there?" The voice asked._

"_Y-yeah I'm here!"_

_The door opened and Seth quickly retracted his hands from his desperation._

"_Hi, I'm glad your here and alive." _

"_Y-y-yeah, me too."_

"_So what were you doing while I was away? If you don't mind me asking."_

"_Oh, I was uh-!" Seth quickly clenched his crotch and gritted his teeth as streams of his urine spread around his thighs and legs, forming a puddle beneath his feet. _

"_Couldn't hold it in, huh?" Dakota said, jokingly._

"_N-no." Seth said, blushing and frowning. _

"_That's okay, I'll clean it up."_

_Dakota spun out some silk to absorb his urine._

"_Let's go see what the lord of grass had to say to the Lady of poison."_

"_Okay."_

"_You should take your sword with you, who knows what could happen."_

_Seth nodded and did so. The two headed to the great tree of life, where the lord of grass and his royal subjects lived. By the way, just to let you know that this is still the flashback. Anyway, it wasn't too long before they reached the tree. _

_Strangely it was guarded by nidorinos'._

"_Halt! you may not enter, the lady of poison is speaking with the lord of grass. She has no time for you two grassies, Away with you!" The guard said._

"_Grassies? Are you trying to discriminate us?"_

"_No, I'm trying to give you nicknames! Of course I am! What are you going to do about it?"_

_Dakota quickly swiped her leafy hands at the guards neck multiple times. The attacks knocked him out before he could defend. _

"_Wow! Can you teach me that some day?"_

"_Sure, when your old enough."_

_They went up the stairs leading to the lord's throne. Yes the tree has stairs carved into it. When they got to the top they see the lord of grass, who was a sceptile, brawling with the lady of poison. _

"_I will not allow you to take my son for your own purposes!" The sceptile said._

"_Then I guess I have to take him by force." The nidoqueen said as she lunged toward him with full force. The lord was knock off his feet. His guards of nuzleaves and simisages' went after her, while two lilligants went over to aid his wounds._

_The guards managed to buy a few minutes for him as they were being defeated easily by the lady. The lord stood up and tried to attack her with the leaves on his wrists. He managed to do minor cut son her rough skin. _

_She spread her claws and slashed him twice, she then stabbed him and threw him on the floor to finish him._

"_This is the last time I am going to say this, give me the boy or I will kill your family!"_

"_Not over my dead body!" He replied._

"_So be it!"_

_Just before the attack, Dakota jumped in._

"_You? What are you doing here? Get out of my way!" Lady poison said._

"_I don't think so!" Dakota remarked._

_repeatedly jabbed lady poison. The attacks were powerful and critical but they were weakening. Dakota got tired and became defensive. Lady poison swung her arms but Dakota kept dodging. _

_She struck with her tail and knocked Dakota unconscious._

_She presumed her scheme of finishing the lord of grass. Seth then stepped and drew his sword._

"_Please, you're not worth fighting, Move or I'll kill you."_

"_No! You lied to us!" Seth said._

"_Ugh, I don't have time for this!"_

_Seth ran up to her and swung wildly, doing minor damage. While lady poison was distracted with Seth, lord grass quickly sliced her in the center of her chest, creating a large wound._

"_Gah!"_

_She spread her claws again and slashed Seth. He was knocked back a few feet. Lord grass was clawed right after Seth was slashed. He was on the floor once again._

"_Thanks for your son!"_

_Lady poison struck lord grass one last time and ended his life. She walked over and grabbed a young treecko and took him with her. Seth blacked out a few seconds later._

_(_End of flashback)

He touched the scar on the left of his belly and sighed again. Wiping him out of his thoughts was the rustle of a nearby bush...


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This story involves urinary messes and somewhat sexual activity. If you find the content in this story to be disturbing or disgusting, please do not read on!**

**You Have Been Warned!**

Love's poison 2

Seth didn't know where exactly the rustling was coming from. He searched around and followed the sound. He stopped searching and continued on his route.

He continued heading forth until he heard a familiar cry. He searched around again, this time he was quivering of fear. He feared that it was the cry of a nearby predator of his species.

"W-who's there?" Asked Seth.

There was no answer. He drew his sword, still trembling.

"An-answer me!"

Suddenly, the mysterious being sprung onto Seth, sent both of them rolling down a hill and pinning him to the ground.

"Oh god, please don't kill me." He whimpered while he covered his eyes.

The mysterious attacker got off of Seth.

"You should really check yourself before you wet yourself." The attacker said.

Seth sat up, opened his eyes and saw a nidorina standing before him. He stared at her and felt a strange feeling in his stomach.

"I think you should get up before you get a rash." The nidorina said.

Seth snapped out of his gaze and looked around. He saw the puddle of pee that he had created and blushed.

"W-who are you? And why did you sc-scare me like that?" Seth asked.

"My name's Jaimie, sorry about that, I didn't think I'd scare you that hard."

"You caught me off guard!" He said in an annoyed tone.

Seth stood up from the ground.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, what's your name?"

"My name is Seth. "

"Your name is Seth? Strange name."

"Why were you hiding from me?" Seth asked.

"Well, I was trying to get to the village, but when I saw you I thought I'd have a little fun." Jaimie said with a smirk.

Seth lifted his sword, which was wet from his urine, and returned it back into it's sheathe.

"Now I'm lost because of you!" Jaimie said."

"But your the one who-!"

"I don't want to hear it! Take me to the village!"

"Well, I don't know where we are right now."

"Don't you have a map or something?"

"Oh, yeah I do!"

Jaimie rolled her eyes as Seth looked in the pocket of his sheathe.

"Um."

"What? Don't tell me you forgot to bring a map did you?"

"Heh heh."

"Ugh, you're unbelievable!"

"Well I knew the road pretty well, but now you got me lost!"

"Ugh, whatever!"

"Look If we're going to get to the village, we have to do it together."

"Fine!"

Seth looked around for a dirt road.

"Perhaps if we keep going straight through, we'll find a field." Seth insisted.

"That's a terrible idea!"

"… Maybe if I be gentle back, she'll calm down." Seth thought.

"Well what do we do then?"

"... Okay, we'll go with your idea."

The two started walking a straight route.

"So, why we do you want to go to the village?"

"I want to see a place where there is lots of plants and grass and trees that people live in."

"Well it might be hard to make friends in the village, considering that you're visibly a poison member."

"You know, I hate this 'Type Segregation' thing. It makes it harder to get along"

"Yeah, it does..."

They both continue on until they hear Jaimie's stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?"

"Since when did you start caring about me?"

"Just answer my question please." Seth said, blushing.

"Y-yeah, why?" Jaimie said.

"Perhaps we can find some berries."

"Okay, I guess." Jaimie said in a confused tone.

"Now where can we find something to eat?"

"How about that apple tree?"

Jaimie pointed at the tree that held apples on their branches.

"Okay."

They both walked up to the tree and realized it was too tall for them to reach.

"I can't climb, or jump high enough." Jaimie insisted.

"That's okay, I'll just grab them with my vines."

"What vines?"

Seth set his sword on the floor. His yellow collar lit up and two long vines came out of it. He grabbed a few apples and gave them to Jaimie. He grabbed a few more and hid his vines back in his collar.

"Well, I thought you were just a piss boy, but I guess not."

Seth shrugged at her remark. They started eating the apples, happily, under the tree.

"Ya know, you're the kindest person I've met so far."

"Aw, that's nice to-."

"But don't get too carried away! Okay?"

"Right." Seth said with a deep sigh.

"So why do you think so?"

"Well everyone else I met in this forest has either tried to kill me, run away from me or ignored me."

"Why is that so?"

"They were all grass types."

"I see...What about your family?"

"My father is always busy and my mother…"

"Your mother what?"

"Never mind. What about your family?"

"I don't know my real family."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know who my real family is."

"Then who raised you?"

"Dakota."

"Who's Dakota?"

"She is like a mother to me."

"Oh."

There was a short moment of silence until Seth finally spoke.

"It's getting dark, perhaps we should rest for now, we'll need the energy for tomorrow."

"Sleep here? On the dirt?"

"Yeah. Is it a problem?" Seth said, trying not to sound rude.

"I've never slept outside of a cave before."

"It's just dirt, you'll be fine."

"What if someone tries to kill us in our sleep?"

"Don't worry, I'm here for you."

"What if it gets cold?"

"I'll sleep next to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I have done this many times before. Trust me. Just try to sleep"

"Okay."

Seth sat down next to Jaimie who was laying on the floor. He looked around to see if there was anything that would try to harm them. He got tired after a few minutes of watching and lay on the floor, looking at the stars.

The stars were bright and made the sky entertaining. He sat up and looked at Jaimie who is now asleep. He smiled at the thought of both of them together. He felt an unfamiliar feeling on his crotch. He saw that his "knob" (that's what I'm calling it) was standing out.

He turned away from Jaimie so that if she woke up, she wouldn't see that he had a boner. He looked around and heard a noise around a nearby tree. He took his sword and went to investigate the source.

"Who's there?"

There was no answer. He looked behind him and saw a marowak. Before he could even move a finger, the marowak quickly swung at his head with it's bone. The strike made Seth's vision double and knocked him to the ground. He struck again which made Seth black out...


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This story involves urinary messes and sexual activity. If you find the content in this story to be disturbing or disgusting, please do not read on!**

**You Have Been Warned!**

Love's poison 3

Seth awoke on a hard, cold, cement floor. He had a head ache from the blow he had received on the back of his head. He sat up and saw that he was wearing some sort of uniform.

The uniform was all white with blue trims on the sleeves. He got up and noticed the iron bars of a cell door.

"Ah, you woke up." Said a voice from behind.

Seth turned to see the person who spoke just now. There was a mienshao standing behind him. She was wearing clothing similar to what Seth was wearing but it was black with red and trims.

"W-who are you, and where are we?" Seth asked.

"My name is Salina." She replied.

"Where's Jaimie?"

"Is she the nidorina?"

"Yeah! Where is she?"

"The guards took her."

"Will she be back?"

"Well, they haven't yet put her clothing on her so I think she'll be back."

They both heard the slam of a metal door and look toward the direction of the sound. There were two haxorus' who seemed to be carrying a figure by the arms.

When the haxorus' moved closer, they were able to see who the figure was. The figure was Jaimie who was unconscious. They threw her into the cell and slammed the door shut, quickly.

"Jaimie!" Seth said

"Don't worry, She will wake up." She said.

"How do you know?"

"Because they knocked me out when they put the clothes on me."

Seth shivered at the thought of them putting clothes on him.

"So where am we? Are we in a prison?" He asked.

"I'm as clueless as you are, but based on the looks of this place... I'm guessing so." She replied.

The cell seemed to only have two benches in it. Seth walked over to the bench where Salina was sitting and sat next to her.

"How long have you been here?" Seth asked.

"I've been here for about an hour." She replied.

Seth shivered and put his hands in between his legs.

"Um... are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm okay, I just gotta pee... anyways, how did you get here?" Seth asked.

"Well, I was on my way to send a message to a poor village, and I stopped to rest in a forest. I remember being attacked by a Zoroark. He attacked me while I was trying to sleep."

Seth squirmed in his seat as he felt the pressure building up.

"S-so how did he get you in here?" Seth asked.

"I went to sleep tried to sleep but he stared at me like he was going to do something to me. I got up and asked 'Okay! What do you want? I don't have any money.' But he moved closer and I backed away."

Seth wiggled a little in his seat and looked around, but he continued to listen.

"When I saw him bolt towards me, I tried to run from him." Salina continued.

"But he caught up to me and tackled me to the ground. He threw a powder in my face and I blacked out... How did you end up here?"

"Well..." Seth said.

"I was trying to guard Jaimie from a cubone but he caught me by surprise and swung his club at my head until I was out cold."

Seth shivered a bit more and crossed his legs tight.

"You're going to be okay, right?" Salina asked.

"I hope I don't burst!" Seth said now fidgeting.

"I think you should ask a guard..."

"Where are the guards?"

"I don't know... Let me check."

Salina approached the bars and looked around for a moment.

"I don't see anyone. Maybe if I yell, someone will come."

"Please hurry, I can't hold it any longer..." Seth said.

"Hello! Guards! Hello? Is anyone there!"

A loud clunk was heard, followed by some clicks and a metallic creak. A large door opened and a emboar came out. It looked around, searching for the source of the yelling.

"Hello? Over here!" Salina yelled, trying to get it's attention.

"Yes, what's wrong?" The emboar said.

The emboar was more different from the other guards. He was more polite and more caring to the captives, than the other guards.

"My friend's bladder is about to explode, is there a bathroom here?" She asked, surprised at the guards attitude.

"Yes there is but unfortunately, you can't use it right now." He replied.

"W-why!?" Seth asked in a worried tone.

"We can only let people in the bathrooms at certain times."

"W-what!? W-why!?"

"It prevents people from escaping... I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it..." He said with a frown.

"W-when i-is the n-next time th-the bathroom is a-available?" Seth said, now standing and pushing his hands deep into his groin.

"I think in about an hour... do you think you can hold it until then?"

"Oh no! I can't!"

"If I could, I would let you in, but if I get in trouble, you won't be seeing me alive again. I-I'm sorry, I'll be back, I have to attend a meeting"

The emboar left and entered the steel door which slammed shut.

"Ugh... I can't wait a h-hour!" Seth said.

"Well, if your trying to keep you pants clean, you're already too late..." Salina said, looking at his spot.

Seth looked down and saw a small dark patch on his pants. It wasn't large which meant he only sprung a leak...

"Gah!" Seth said, looking up at Salina for ideas.

"It doesn't look like you're going to hold any longer, just go in the corner. I won't look." Salina said.

Seth waddled over to the corner and stood there. Seth put his hands on his waist to pull down pants but as soon as he removed his hands from his spot, he started flooding his pants.

"Ew! Can you pee a little quieter?" Salina said.

Seth was soaking his uniform and making a puddle underneath his feet. The urine was warm enough that it was evaporating slowly. Salina peeked at Seth out of curiosity and saw what he was doing.

The patch got larger and larger and it stretched out around his legs.

"Ugh, looks like you were to late to pull your pants too!" She said a little disgusted.

Seth blushed deeply and didn't pay attention to Salina. His liquids were pouring less and less as he finally stopped peeing.

"Y-you okay?" Salina said, trying to cheer him up.

"N-n-no..." Seth replied.

"You're not going to cry, are you?"

Seth turned and lowered his head.

"Don't be sad, come sit here..." Salina said, attempting to cheer him up again.

Seth did as told while he still looks down at the floor. He sat down next to her but didn't pay attention to her.

"Look, you had an accident. So what, it doesn't matter. Everyone has them."

Seth looked up at Salina and then looked at Jaimie who started to move a little. Jaimie woke up and adjusted her eyes. Jaimie looked around and saw the iron bars she looked a little more and saw Seth and Salina.

"Oh no..." Jaimie finally said.

"W-what?" Seth asked, a little worried.

"We're in an isolation tower..." She replied.

"W-what's an isolation tower?"

"It's a place where they keep people away from villages to keep from entering other villages." Stated Salina.

"How do you kn-know?" Seth asked Jaimie.

"Because this cell doesn't have any beds or sinks or toilets..." Jaimie said, looking toward Seth.

"Which is probably why you have wet pants." She continued.

Seth blushed and frowned a little. Jaimie sat beside Seth.

"How long have we been here?" Jaimie asked.

"I don't know." Salina said.

Jaimie was about to speak again but the noise of a large door opening was heard. A figure cam out of it and started walking down the isle of cells...


End file.
